The Southern Lady
by Greendayluvr93
Summary: Ami's parents are dead and she is left to rule the southern lands on her own. The other lords are trying to force her to find a mate. She is sent to live in the west.
1. The Meeting

**The Southern Lady**

Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha characters Rumiko Takahashi does!

Please Review. **NO FLAMES!** Its my first fan fic so **BE NICE!**

After my parents, the lord and lady of southern lands died I had to take over. I am Lady Ami. If I had a male sibling or any male relatives for that matter I would not be ruling these lands. That is not the case. I am the last surviving member of my family. I am a full Inu-youkai. Many people believe I have a heart of ice. I show no emotions, I am not certain that I have any emotions at all. All of the remaining lords and princes, with the exception of Lord Sesshomaru are trying to force me to have a mate. I do not wish to have a mate. I am quite content living in my palace with my servants and ward. My ward, a boy by the name of Kizu, is the only human I can stand. I have to go off to another meeting with the lords which as is the norm will result in pointless arguments and me refusing to take a mate. They have already tried to get me to mate with almost every one of royal descent except Sesshomaru, Kouga, and that filthy Hanyou Inuyasha. I am very traditional and demand respect. I may be a woman but that doesn't mean I am not powerful and the other lords know that. I am a lady of tradition and if I ever choose to mate with someone that someone will be a full-blooded Inu-youkai. Now I am off to the meeting which, unfortunately is in the northern castle.

**The Meeting**

When I arrive at the castle I am greeted by Prince Kouga. "Welcome to the northern castle Lady Ami, my father will meet with you and the lords in his study. Would you like me to escort you?" "I know the way." "Very well. I shall join you shortly." When I arrive at the meeting I discover that once again the meeting will be about me aquiring a mate. This will be a long meeting. (A.N. this is told from Ami's POV. For dialouge sice I don't know the names of the lords of the north or east I will put east or north one they speak)

**North: **As you know this meeting was called about Lady Ami and Lord Sesshomaru not having a mate. This is especially important for Lady Ami because she cannot run the Southern Lands by herself.

**East: **Lady Ami the only unmated individuals that meet our standards are Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, and Prince Kouga. Out of these three individuals who do you choose?

**Me: **I do not choose either of these individuals because I do not believe that I require a mate to proplerly run my lands. I do not love either of these men nor any other men I have come across.

**East: **Well we will give each of these men a chance to win you over right now.

**Me: **Now?

**East: **Yes. Now.

**North: **Lord Inuyasha will speak first.

**Inuyasha: **Well, I think I should be your mate because I know that I would stay faithful to you for as long as I live.

**Me:** I do not wish to mate a half demon.

**North: **Now Prince Kouga will speak.

**Kouga: **Lady Ami if I were to become your mate I would make sure you would be well taken care of.

**Me: **I do not believe a mate is necesary for the proper control of my lands.

**East: **Lord Sesshomaru will now speak.

**Sesshomaru: **I agree with Lady Ami.

(I raise an eyebrow.)

**North and East: **YOU DO?!

**Sesshomaru: **Yes I do. I do not believe that a mate is important or worth my time.

**North and East: **But it is important.

**Me: **I do not see why mating is so important to them.

**Sesshomaru: **Either do I Lady Ami.

**North, Kouga, and East: **Well then it is decided.

**Me: **What is decided?

**North, Kouga, and East: **You and your ward will be living with Lord Sesshomaru for the next two years.

**Sesshomaru: **I really do ot wish for Lady Ami to dwell in my castle.

**Me: **I really do not wish to leave my lands or to live with Lord Sesshomaru.

**North, Kouga, and East: **Majority rules you will dwell in the castle of the western lands with Lord Sesshomaru for the next two years starting next week.

**Everyone but Me and Sesshomaru: **This meeting is over.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inuyashacries Rumiko Takahashi does

Please tell me what you think of my story. Any ideas for charaters and such are welcome!

* * *

Ami's POV

Well, I have to leave someone in charge of the palace while I am gone for two years. Hmmm. Not one of my servants is competant enough. The only one that is halfway competant is Yumi;I suppose she will have to do. "Yumi." "Yes Lady Ami-Sama?" "Kizu and I will be leaving for a two year period you are in charge of maintaning the castle until my return." "Yes my Lady. I am honoured." "You should be. I am telling you right now Yumi, if anything and I mean anything goes wrong or is amiss I will know and kill you my self." "Y-Yes Lady Ami-Sama." Now to find Kizu. Ah here he comes now. "Lady Ami-sama! You hvae returned!" "I was only gone for a day Kizu." "Yes but I have missed you. The palace is empty without your presance." "Kizu, We will be leaving the palace for two years.""Two years? Where are we going? How will we get there? Why are we..." "Hush Kizu. We will be going to the castle of Lord Sesshomaru in the Western Land. Do not look so upset Kizu. Lord Sesshomaru also has a human ward about your age. A ningen by the name of Rin." "Is Lord Sesshomaru-Sama kind?" "You will do well to stay out of his path and do whatever he tells you." "yes Lady Ami-sama." "We will have to take the Wind Neko to get there." "Yay! I haven't seen Umaye in a long time." "Come." Kizu follows me to the stable where we keep Umaye our wind neko. After we get on her back I sense that after only five minutes of flying Kizu has fallen asleep. Pathetic human. Even so I felt the corners of my mouth twitch ever so slightly at his sleeping form.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I have been dreading the arrival of Lady Ami. I do not see why the Lords wish for her to stay here. I am aware that she is almost as emotionless as I am. Almost but not quite. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" "what is it now Jaken?" "There are two demons and human approaching the your lands' perimeter." "Jaken, it is Lady Ami, her neko, and her human ward. She will be staying here for the next two years." "What! Me Lord. Why are you allowing her come here with a human none the less." "Jaken I do not have time to explain this to you. Get out of my sight." "yes Me Lord." "Koharu." "yes Lord sesshomaru-sama." " Prepare a room for Lady Ami, and her ward. They will be arriving in less than a day." "Yes my Lord." With a deep bow Koharu the shadow demon servant, disapeared. "Rin. Come here." "yes Lord Sesshomaru?" "Lady Ami of the Southern lands will be staying here for a while with her human ward Kizu." "ooooooh. Is this Lady Ami kind?" "Rin you would do well not to speak to her unless you are spoken to. You may associate with her ward but do not cross paths with Lady Ami. Understood?" "Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Now all I have to do is wait for Lady Ami to arrive. Since this castle is so large I shiuld not have to cross paths with her too much. The less we speak the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would be rich!**

A thanks to Black Wolf Dog my first official reviewer!

* * *

I just wanted to take the time to explain and describe the characters so far since I didn't do that in the first two chapters.

* * *

Lady Ami--Lady Ami is a full fledged dog demon. She bears the crest of the southern sun on her forehead. (idk what the actual southern crest is so I am making it a sun.) She has pointed ears kind of like Koga's that can't be seen because her hair is long and falls to her waist. Her hair is midnight black and streaked with blue. Her skin is milky white and flawless. Her eyes are a striking shade of emerald green but are void of any emotion. She travels around on a wind neko named Umaye and with her ward Kizu. She has strong claws and sharp fangs. She carries around a sword known as soul stealer. It can steal a soul from any living being or golem. (for those who don't know a golem is an artificial body that uses the souls of others.) She also carries a sword known as soul saver. Its only powers are subduing the force of soul stealer and protecting its master and its master's mate. Soul Saver's subduing powers only kick in when Lady Ami's anger overpowers her sensible mind. She shows no signs of emotion except the occasional raise of an eyebrow or a small upturn of the corners of her lips.

* * *

Kizu--Kizu is lady Ami's ward. He saved her from death when she was caught off guard without her swords. Although she insisted that her youkai blood would heal her he stayed and has been by her side ever since. He has auburn hair which is shoulder length and dark blue eues. He never wants to leave Lady Ami's side and always misses her terribly when she does need to leave him for a any amount of time. He is so attached to Lady Ami because he doesn't want to lose the closest thing he has had to a mother since his parents' death. His parents were killed during a raid of his city by Gotenmaru and his thugs. Kizu is very in tune with the winds. There is more to him than meets the eye.

* * *

Umaye--Umaye is a wind neko. She has light beige fur with a think white band of fur around her neck and one around each of her ankles. She was very kind and loving towards Lady Ami and Kizu. She especially likes Kizu. She doesn't believe that Lady Ami is really as emotionless as she claims to be. She has three tails and gray eyes. Umaye can read minds. She can fly and is Ami's main way of transportation. She likes sleeping in the stables but prefers to sleep outside.

* * *

Yumi--Yumi is a faithful servant. She is Lady Ami's closest thing to a friend. She is Ami's most trusted servant. Whenever Ami leaves she watches Kizu and the palace. To say she was trusted was an overstatement but she wasn't despised by Lady Ami and that was saying something. She is a fox demon who has red hair with thin yellow and orange streaks. She has mastered the fox fire. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I Don't Own Inuyasha. If I did I would be rich and living in Japan.**

Thanks to my reviewers Avril inuyoukai and Black Wolf-dog

* * *

For those who are wondering InuTaisho comes in the story in later chapters.

_thinking_

**inner demon**

normal

"speaking"

* * *

Normal POV

"Lady Ami are we almost there?" "We will arrive shortly Kizu. While we are there I want you to listen to whatever Sesshomaru tells you to do. Unless he speaks to you first do not speak to him. If you do speak to him look him when you talk to him. Show him respect. Do I make myself clear Kizu?" "Yes Lady Ami-Sama." _I wonder why Lady Ami-Sama has become so strict all of a sudden. I wish she was my real okaasan. That would be really nice. _thinks Kizu. "Lady Ami-Sama?" "Yes Kizu? What is it?" "May I call you okaasan?" "Yes you may. But not around Lord Sesshomaru." "Thank you Okaasan!" Kizu says as he wraps Ami in a tight hug. "Kizu, There is no need to thank me. We should get off of Umaye and walk the rest of the way. She is beginning to tire of flying." Umaye mewled in thanks as she touched down to the ground and reverted to her smaller form. Umaye jumped up on Kizu's shoulder and fell asleep. _Umaye really seems to like Kizu. _Ami thought as they continued walking.

"Kizu, do you see that large white castle over there?" "Yes I do Okaasan. Who does it belong to?" "It belongs to Lord Sesshomaru." "wow." Kizu said his eyes widening at the beauty of Lord Sesshomaru's castle. "He really lives there all by himself?" "Well not all by himself he lives with Rin, and that annoying little Jaken and soon we will be living with him for two years." "What's a Jaken?" Lady Ami suppressed a small smile at Kizu's question. "Jaken is a servant of Lord Sesshomaru. He is annoying to say the least."

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

_Lady Ami will be arriving soon. I can smell her scent upon the air. I can also smell the stench of her ward. There is something different about that boy. He is no ordinary human. _Thinks Sesshomaru. She is within sight now. This will be a long two years. I have a large castle so with some luck we will not have to speak much. **She's a lot like you. **She is nothing like me. **Yes she is. Think about it. Her parents died, so did yours. She has a ward, so do you. She is emotionless and so are you. **Maybe she's a little like me. What's your point? **Oh nothing. These two years will be interesting. **What do you mean by that? **You will see.**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" "What is it that is so important you disturb me in my study Jaken?" "It's Rin she keeps hurling stones at me." "That is not important.""But me Lord!" "Jaken get out of my study. I do not care that Rin is throwing stones at you. Hopefully one will hit you." "Me Lord." "Jaken, Get out." "Yes Me Lord."

* * *

I know my chapters are really short but on the bright side the shorter the chapters the quicker I can update! Leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't want any flames but constructive criticism is welcome. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers Avril inuyoukai, Black Wolf-Dog, Cyber Chick 101, Mitsubachi, and kogalover12.

**Inner Demon**

Normal

_thinking_

"speaking"

* * *

Lady Ami approaches the castle and knocks on the large white doors. "Who goes there?" asked Jaken trying to sound brave but his question coming out as a whimper. "It is Lady Ami of the southern lands, her ward, and her wind neko." "Lady Ami, Lord Sesshomaru is patrolling his lands at the moment. He wanted me to tell you and your companions to wait in his study. Do you know they way?" "No I do not." "then I will have to take you there." Jaken says sounding a little annoyed and a bit frightened. 

_Jaken is terrified of me. I knew he was a whimpering little toad but I never thought that he would be this terrified upon meeting me for the first time. _Thinks Lady Ami. "Well here is the study. Lord Sesshomaru will be back shortly." Jaken says. He runs off to look for Rin muttering something that sounds like that ningen better not throw any more stones. I don't need another lump on my head.

"Okaasan. Was that Jaken?" "yes. How did you know? I never told you." "You never told me who Jaken was but you told me that he was an annoying little toad and that green thing that was just in here was really annoying." Kizu says. "Kizu, while we are here please do not insult Lord Sesshoamru's servants even if they are annoying. Also, you must refrain from calling me Okaasan near Lord Sesshomaru." "Lady Ami-sama why am I not allowed to call you Okaasan?" Kizu asks sounding a bit hurt. "Kizu, you can call me Okaasan but promise that you will not call me Okaasan near Lord Sesshomaru or his servants. Okay?" "Yes Lady Ami-sama."

_I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is. He should be back by now. _thinks Ami. _He should know better than to keep someone waiting. I wonder what is keeping him. I grow tired of waiting here. _

Lady Ami. I see that you have arrived." says Sesshomaru interrupting her thoughts. "I suppose you will be wanting to go to your room now?" "That would be nice." Lady Ami says.

"Koharu come here." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" "Take the neko to the stables and Lady Ami's ward to his room. I wish to speak to Lady Ami alone." "Yes my lord." Koharu says as she leads Umaye to the stable that is next to Ah-Uhn's and takes Kizu to his room.

"What is it you wish to speak about Lord Sesshomaru?" "I wanted to let you know that if you harm Rin in any way you will face the consequences." "The same goes for Kizu. If he is harmed someone will die." Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow but decides to change the subject. "Where did you get those swords?" "They were created by totosai (sp?) why do you ask?" "No reason." _Both of those swords have a strong aura. I wonder how strong their auras are when she weilds them. _thinks Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Ami noticing that Lord Sesshomaru was staring at her swords so she continued to explain. "Their auras are powerful bacause I have mastered them and unlike your swords they were forged from my own fangs." "I see." "yes and if thats all I would like to go to my room now." "Very well. I'll call a servant to take you there."

"Maya, come here." "Yes my lord?" "Take lady Ami to her room. It is the fifth room in the Eastern section of the castle. You will be Lady Ami's personal servant from now on. You will do whatever she commands." "Yes My Lord. Lady Ami please follow me to your room." Says the moth demon.

_It appears that Lady Ami has a soft spot for her ward._ thinks Sessomaru._ She is more like me than I thought. But still why the other Lords would want two emotionless people to live together is beyond me. __**Isn't it obvious? **__No. __**They want you two to mate.**__ That will never happen. __**Like I said before these years will hold some interesting surprises. **__I wish you would go away. __**I am your inner demon you can't get rid of me. **__I have no time to sit here and talk to myself. I need to get back to these papers. _Lord Sesshomaru thinks.

_I wish I knew why I am being forced to live here. I must have done something horrible to get stuck here. __**At least your not stuck with Kouga or Inuyasha. **__That's true but what made the lords think I would want to stay here. __**Maybe the fact that you didn't outright refuse to mate him. **__If they think I am going to mate him they are wrong. __**If you really believe that then these two years will be a little interesting. **__Do you know something I don't? __**Maybe. **__You're my inner demon I know everything you know. __**Yes you do but somethings you choose to ignore. **__What's that supposed to mean? __**Oh nothing really. But these two years will be more surprising than you think. **_Ami had no more time to talk/argue with her inner demon because she really needed a bath. "Maya. Where are the hotsprings?" "Right this way my lady." At the hotsprings Lady Ami washed herself in soaps that smelled of roses and cherry blossoms. After the bath she put on a light Yukata, went back to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

I know this chapter was a little strange.It wasn't my best chapter. If you have any suggestioons please review and tell me. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! **I dont own Inuyahsa. I wish I did but I don't

Normal

_thinking_

_**inner demon**_

"speaking"

* * *

(A.N This chapter is taking place one month after Lady Ami arrives.)

Lady Ami woke u and decided to see where Kizu was. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts lately she hadn't had any time for him. "Kizu. Are you awake?" Lady Ami whispers into his bedroom door. "Okaasan, you haven't talked to me in a day I thought something happened to you! I thought you abandoned me Okaasan!" Kizu yells as he jumps into Lady Ami's arms. "Oh Kizu. I would never leave you. You never have to worry about that." "Okaasan?" "yes Kizu?" "Do you love Lord Sesshomaru?" "Why do you ask that?" "Well Rin and me were talking and we think you two would make a good couple." "Kizu, while it is...interesting that you and Rin think Lord Sesshomaru and I would be a good couple my personal thoughts are none of your business." "I understand Okaasan." "Good now go play." Little did Ami know that Sesshomaru had heard her and Kizu's entire conversation. _So Ami does have a bit of emotion. Hn. She hides it well. She treats Kizu as I treat Rin. She allows him to call her Okaasan but until now I've never heard him call her that. _Sesshomaru's thoughts were interupted when he heard Lady Ami speaking rto him. "Lord Sesshomaru. Did you wish to speak with me." It was then that Sesshomaru realized he had been staring. "I wanted to tell you that I sensed my half-breed half brother in my forests and that I would return." "I'm coming." "No you are not." "Force me to stay here then Sesshomaru because after you left I would follow you anyway. Besides I want to see his reaction when he sees me." "Are you really that dead set on coming with me?" "Yes. I am." "I am leaving now stay here and take of Rin."

**Inuyasha's camp.**

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha screams. "I am the one who should be asking you that question Inuyasha. You are in my lands after all." Sesshomaru says. "Inuyasha you smell of death and soil." "Your point?" "So my presumption was correct. You have taken a mate on my lands without my permission?" "So what if I have." "Inuyasha how could you? Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome said as she fled from the scene with tears in her eyes. "Kagome wait...Now look what you did Sesshomaru!" "What I did I was not the one who took a mate on my brother's lands not thinking that set brother would come and find out why." "You are gonna pay for this." Inuyasha says as he draws Tetsuaiga.(sp?) Sesshomaru draws Tokijin preparing for Inuyasha's attack. "Windscar!." Sesshomaru uses his demon speed to easily dodge the attack then retaliates with a slash from Tokijin that causes a deep wound in Inuyasha's stomach. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued fighting Inuyasha getting slower and weaker ans Sesshomaru not losing any stamina or strength. It was apparent that Sesshomaru would win. This is the point where Sango, and Miroku step in. "Inuyasha give up. Just give up or he will kill you!" Sango screams at Inuyasha. "No way!" "Think of Kagome. Kagome wouldn't want you to die!" Miroku says. Inuyasha screamed out in pain as Tokijin plunged into his right arm. Inuyasha blacked out from the pain. Sesshomaru's lips slightly curled at the sight of his half brother. "Pathetic hanyou." Sessomaru says. As he begins to turn around Inuyasha staggers to his feet and says, "Sesshomaru I am not finished with you yet!" Inuyasha had transformed into a full demon and finding Tetsuaiga useless threw it aside. "I will kill you!" Inuyasha says. The battle was bloodier than any of the battles Sesshomaru or Inuyasha had fought before. Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was seriously injured and Inuyasha was close to death.

Even though she was at the castle Ami could smell the blood. Curious about who was fighting she decided to follow the scent of the blood. As she was crossing through a clearing she noticed a raven haired ningen crying. Ami stopped in her tracks when she heard Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's names. "Wench what do you know of Sesshomaru?" "He said...He said that that Inuyasha mated with...with that Kikyo! Then they got into a..a fight. I hope Inuyasha doesn't transform." said this raven haired girl between sobs. "What do you mean transform wench?" "My name isn't Wench it's Kagome! Inuyasha when he transforms from Hanyou to full youkai kills everything in his path. He would be a challange to Sesshomaru. Only me saying sit will transform him back." "Come with me." Ami says smelling the scent of Sesshomaru's blood. "Why?" Kagome asks. "Because I smell blood Sesshomaru's and Inuyaha's blood. His full demon blood." By the time they get to fight scene Sesshomaru was badly bleeding and had life threatening injuries. Inuyasha was bleeding and bruised but still wanting more blood. "Stop him before I take his soul with my sword." "You sword can steal souls?" Kagome asks. "Yes and if you don't him before I steal his soul I will steal yours too." "Inuyasha SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" "Ouch what did you do that for." :You almost killed your brother! You were a demon you tried to kill everyone!" Lady Ami rushed to Sesshomaru's side with a concerned expression on her face. This was the first time she had shown emotion in years. "Sesshomaru. Please wake-up. Please be alright." Lady Ami said. "Does anyone have any bandages?!" Lady Ami screamed at the Inuyasha gang. "Here right here." Kagome said as she gave them to Lady Ami. Lady Ami began dressing all of Sesshomaru's wounds. He was unconscious. "Thank goodness he isn't dead." Lady Ami muttered to herself. _Why do I care if he dies. __**Admit it you are getting feelings for him. **__No I am not. __**Fine. You think that but I know it's true. **__Whatever. _Ami thinks as she continues to dress Sesshomaru's many wounds. She asked the Inu gang if they would mind if she and Sesshomaru stayed the night. Everyone except Inuyasha agreed. "Sesshomaru, please wake up. You can't die. You need to live. Please wake up. You need to wake up." Lady Ami said. Lady Ami surprised herself at how caring she was being towards Lord Sesshomaru.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Sango asks. "I am Lady Ami of the southern lands. "What brings you to the west?" Kagome asks. "I am living with Lord Sesshomaru." "Are you his mate?" Shippo asks. "No I am not. I live with him because the other lords wish it." "Other lords?" Shippo asks. "The lords of the north, est and Prince Kouga." "Kouga is a prince?" Kagome asked. "Yes he is and if they hadn't made me live with Sesshomaru I might have been stuck being Kouga's or Inuyasha's mate." "Inuyasha's?!" "Yeah but I would never consider it. I have to rewrap Sesshomaru's wounds they bled through." "Lady Ami was supposedly as cold hearted as Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku says. "It appears she has a soft spot just for him."

_Why do I care so much about his fate. __**So you admit that you care? **__I don't know why but I do not want him to die. __**Just admit it? **__Admit what? __**Admit that you have feelings for him. **__I don't have feelings for him. __**Yes you do. **__I am done arguing with myself I need to check on Sesshomaru's wounds. _Ami thinks. Ami notices that Sesshomaru is shivering so she wraps her tail around his body and watches him all night. The next morning Ami informs everyone that she will be taking sesshomaru back to his castle now he is well enough to be moved. Ami tranformed to her true form (a black dog with a huge fluffy blue tail) and put Sesshomaru on her back securing him with her tail and took off.

When she arrived back at the castle she took Sesshomaru to his room and called for the healers. The healers fixed all of his wounds but he remained unconscious. Lady Ami only left Sesshomaru's side to help Rin or Kizu she had all of her meals delivered to his room. This of course sparked talk among the servants. Lady Ami caught things like "I think she loves him. and I wonder what will happen after he wakes up." Lady Ami just ignored the servants talk and focoused all of her energy on keeping Sesshomaru alive.

"Sesshomaru please you can't stay like this. You have got to wake up." Ami mutters. "Rin needs you to wake up she misses you even Kizu has become attached to you. Wake up. Please don't die. Don't leave me." Ami whispers to his unconscious form. _Wait what do I mean don't leave me? Since when was he with me? __**You love him. **__Not this again. After he wakes up I am going back to not caring about him. __**So you do care about him then? **__Shut up. I don't have time for this! _Ami says to her inner demon.

* * *

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I LUV U GUYZ!. hope u liked the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_thoughts_

_**inner demon**_

normal

"speaking"

* * *

_I hope Sesshomaru wakes up soon. It's been a week since that fight and he's barely even moved. I hope he's okay. I want him to wake up. _Lady Ami thinks.

"Lady Ami I have your breakfast. One more thing Rin and Kizu wish to see you." "Very well. I'll speak to them in here." "Lady Ami?" "What is it Maya?" "It's just the servants are talking and many are beginning to think that you love him." Maya says. _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Oh God. I think she's gonna kill me. _Maya thinks. "Maya I know of these rumors and I am ignoring them. You should do the same." "Yes my lady. Shall I fetch Rin and Kizu now?" Maya asks. "Yes, I will speak to them in here. "Yes Lady Ami-sama."

"Lady Ami Rin and Kizu want to know if Lord Sesshomaru-sama will be okay." Rin says. "Yes Rin. Lord Sesshomaru should be fine." _I hope I'm not lying to her. I am not sure if he will ever wake up. He has to pull through. __**You love him. **__Lay off. Go away. __**You can't get rid of me I am your inner demon . **__Maybe I can't get rid of you but I can ignore you. __**Fine be that way. **__I will. _Ami thinks. "Lady Ami Rin and Kizu are worried. Rin wants Lord Sesshomaru-sama to wake up." Rin says. "Lady Ami-sama can you wake him up?" Kizu asks. "Kizu, he will have to wake up on his own. How about you and Rin go play tag with Jaken?" "Okay Rin loves tag!" Rin sadi. "Okay Lady Ami-sama." Kizu says. _It looks like Sesshomaru is draming. __**Maybe he's dreaming about you. **__Shut up. __**You hope he is. **__Do not. __**When are you going to realize that you have feelings for him? **__I don't have feelings for him but I wonder what he's dreaming about. _Lady Ami thinks as she sees Sesshomaru smile slightly.

**Sesshomaru's Dream**

_What am I doing here? Where am I? _Sesshomaru thinks. As he looks around he realizes he in a beautiful garden, his beautiful garden. _When did I get here? All I remember is fighting my half brother and passing out. Did he kill me? No. I am in my garden he couldn't have killed me. _Sesshomaru muses. His thoughts are interrupted by Lady Ami's voice. "Please Sesshomaru, wake up Rin needs you wake up. Kizu wants you to wake up. I need you to wake up. Please don't die on me. Don't leave me. The children need you. Your kingdom needs you. I need you."

S_he needs me? __**Well duh! Of course she does. She loves you and I know you love her. **__How would you know? __**Well I can tell you love her because First off I am your inner demon I know everything about you and second you know you stare at her when she isn't looking. I know she loves you because well she just said she needed you to wake up. How obvious can either of you get?" **__I don't love her. __**You protest to much. **__Shut up. Leave me alone. __**Touchy. Touchy. **__Just go away! __**Fine. Fine. **__Thank god it left me alone. _Sesshomaru thinks. I wonder what she means. "What's happening? Why am I floating and where am I going?" Sesshomaru says aloud to himself.

**In Sesshomaru's Room**

Lady Ami notices that Sesshomaru is beginning to move. "Sesshomaru? Are you awake? Are you okay now?" When Sesshomaru did not respnd Ami wept a single tear. _That was my first tear sine my parents died twenty years ago. __**See you do care about him. **__I care not for him. I wept a tear because Kizu really misses him. __**Uh-huh sure. **__Go away. Just leave me alone. __**Okay no need to get testy! I will be back though. **_Lady Ami shed one last tear, sat down next to Sesshomaru on his bed and whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru, what have you done to my heart? What spell have you cast on me?" She smoothed his hair away from his face and just looked at his unconscious form. She then took out her journal which she hasn't used in twenty years and began to write : _Sesshomaru. What have you done to me? I see you laying there and all I want is for you to live. All I see is you. There are so many words I wish I could say to you._ Lady Ami begins to sing as she writes. _If I could say what I wanna say. I'd say I wanna blow you...away. Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see. I wanna see you go down. On one knee.Marry me today. Yes I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say. It don't do me any good. It's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind? If it aint comin out. We're not goin anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care? I'm feelin nervous. Trying to be so perfect. Cuz I know you're worth it. You're worth it. Yeah._

During the middle of the song Sesshomaru regained consciousness but decided not to interupt the song because the voice was lovely. After the song was finished Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes. "What are you doing in my room?" Sesshomaru asks Lady Ami. _Was she the one singing?" _Sesshomaru wonders to himself. "I was making sure you were okay." Lady Ami says. "Why wouldn't I be?" "After the fight with your half-brother you were knocked unconscious and stayed that way for a week." "How did I get back?" "I carried you." _Why did she carry me all the way back to castle? __**She cares about you. **__Even if she did it would be only as a friend. __**Do you want it to be more? **_Since Sesshomaru did not want to answer his Inner demon's questions he ignored it. "Is Rin okay?" "Yes." "What about Kizu?" Lady Ami was slightly surprised by his concern for Kizu but answered any way. "Yes Kizu is fine." "May I ask who that song was about?" _Oh Crap he heard the song. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! _Ami thinks. "I really do not want to say." "Because I really liked it." "You-you did?" "Yes it was...soothing." _Did Sesshomaru just compliment my singing twice. __**Yep. **__Oh man. He wasn't supposed to hear the song it was about him! __**HA so you do care about him? **__No I don't. __**You just contradicited yourself. **__Did not! __**Did too! **__Did Not! __**Did too!**__ I have no time to argue with myself! _Ami thinks as she looks down at her feet. "What was the song called?" "Oh it was Things I'll never say."

_ I wonder who it was about. __**It was about you. DUH! **__I thought I got rid of you. __**You can't get rid of me I am your...**__I know. I know. My inner demon. I actually care what she had to say and I complimented her singing TWICE! What on earth has gotten into me? __**Must I spell it out for you? **__Yes. __**YOU LOVE LADY AMI! GET OVER YOURSELF AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!**__ I don't feel. __**You feel for her. **__I love nothing. __**She isn't a thing she's a demoness and you love her. **__This Sesshomaru loves noone. __**GET OVER YOURSELF! **_Sesshomaru had no time to comtinue arguing with himself because Lady Ami sat right next to him with a worried expression in her eyes and asked "Are you okay Sesshomaru?" "yes. You really do care don't you?" "What?! I uh. I have to go!" _Whew that was a close one. __**Oh yeah he is so into you. Oh and not so great of a good job stammering and running off like that. **__Get off my back! _Ami was walking down the corridor when a thought struck her . _I haven't bathed all week. Gross! _With that thought Lady Ami went off to the hotsprings.

_ Why did she run off like that? _Sesshomaru asked himself. _Oh well no use worrying about it. I haven't bathed since I was knocked out. I should go down to the hotsprings. _Sesshomaru thinks to himself. With the thought that he probably looked and smelled disgusting he went off to the hotsprings.

* * *

Tell me what you think kay? It prolly wasn't my best chappie but I had to write it.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER!I don't any songs mentioned or Inuyasha. That honor goes to their respective owners.**

normal

"speaking"

_thinking_

_**inner demon**_

* * *

****

Lady Ami was walking down the corridor when she sensed Kizu racing towards her. "Okaasan! Is Lord Sesshomaru-sama awake?" Kizu asks excitedly. "Yes. He is." "Yay! Are you friends with him now?" "I am not sure Kizu. I am going to the hotsprings. Please find something to do. Maybe you can play with Rin." "Kizu-chan! Do you want to go play in the gardens with Rin?" Rin asked. "Sure Rin-chan! Let's go!"

Lady Ami decided to mask her scent because she did not want to see Sesshomaru after the embarrassing scene where she ran out of his room. _I only cared because he was unconscious. Right? Ah well. The hotsprings will take my mind off of Sesshomaru. __**So you admit you were thinking about him? **__Oh My god! Shut Up! __**You are just denying feelings. **__I have no feelings. __**Hmm I seem to recall a certain Lady Ami shedding tears for him AND singing about him. **__What of it? __**Oh nothing at all. It's just that you actually said that you wanted and needed him to stay alive and that you didn't want him to leave you. **__So what? __**God you are difficult! Just admit it! **__Admit what? __**Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about. **__I do? __**Yes you do! You love him. ADMIT IT! I am you and I know that you love him. **__Prove it. __**You sang about him, you cried for him, you stammered when he talked to you, you didn't leave his side for a week! YOU LOVE HIM! JUST DROP YOUR PRIDE AND TELL HIM! **_

Ami was so busy arguing wih herself she didn't notice a certain silver haired demon in the hot springs. She didn't realize he was there because she was so preoccupied with arguing against her inner demon. Sesshomaru just smirked a bit but turned around while she undressed to get in. After she got in the hotsprings a familiar scent hit her nose. _No way in hell can he be in here. I would have smelled his scent before this or seen him or something. _"You really should pay attention to your surroundings Lady Ami." Upon Sesshomaru's voice she just froze in embarrassment and shock. He continued speaking "If I had known you were coming I might have gotten out but you must have masked your scent therefore I did not know. Why did you mask your scent Lady Ami?" "Well it's none of your business why I masked my scent. What do you mean might have gotten out?" "Hn. nothing really. Its just that I might have wanted to continue my bath wether you were here or not." _I can't believe him. That..That...oh I can't even insult him. Hmm he does have a well chisled chest. NO NO AMI STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! __**You do like him. **_Lady Ami's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru speaking.

"Lady Ami you never answered my question." He whispered huskily into her ear. Lady Ami could just feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he spoke to her. "W-what question?" Lady Ami asked. _**You Idiot you stammered again! **_Lady Ami's inner demon scolded her . Sesshomaru continued to whisper in her ear. "When I became conscious I asked you if you really cared and you didn't answer me." Lady Ami could feel her face heating up. _Oh God I hope I'm not blushing! Oh please, please, please don't let me be blushing. __**Oh don't worry you are. **__Oh god after I entered the hotspring I unmasked my scent. Which means he can sense if I am lying or nervous. He knows the effect he is having on me. Oh God not good. __**Don't panick. He loves you. **__How do you know? __**He's staring at your lips. **_Sesshomaru realizing that she must be arguing with her inner demon decided to sit down next to her and wait for her give up or win. _I wonder if her inner demon is as annoying as mine. __**Hey! I am not annoying. **__You are almost as annoying as Jaken. __**That is so insulting. **__I wish Rin could throw stones at you. _Sesshomaru thinks.

Seeing that Ami was finished arguing with herself he put his arm around her and whispered, "Well, Ami you really do care don't you?" "I uh I don't show emotions." "You can have emotions and choose not to show them." "Why is that what you do?" Ami asked completely forgetting where they both were and how it must look to anyone coming into the hotsprings. "About a month ago I began to have miniscule feelings and I hide them well considering you can not read them not even now." Ami shivered as she felt his warm breath on her cool face. "If you are not going to answer my question then could you do something for me?" Asks Sesshomaru. "Whatever it is can you wait until I'm dressed?" "Fine get dressed then." "uh you should get dressed too." Ami says. "Right." "Okay then uh I get out first keep your back turned until I tap your shoulder." Sesshomaru agreed and kept his back turned until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Okay I'm dressed. Now you get dressed." Ami said to Sesshomaru as she turned her back towards him. "Are you dressed yet?" Ami asked. "Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"Okay what is it that you wanted Sesshomaru?" "I want you to sing to me again." "Why do you want me to sing to you?" "I like your voice. It calms me." "oh okay. Well what do you want me to sing?" "Anything you want to sing." "All I can remember is an old song my mother would sing to me." "I would like to hear it." "Okay. Here goes."

"Where you go you know I'll be there. If you go far you know I'll be there. I'll go anywhere. So I'll see you there. You place the name you know I'll be there. You name the time you know I'll be there. I don't care if you don't mind. I'll be there not far behind. I will dare. Keep in mind I'll be there for you. If you should fall you know I'll be there. To catch the call you know I'll be there. I'll go anywhere. So I'll see you there. I don't care if you don't mind. I'll be there not far behind. I will dare. Keep in mind. I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you."

"That was pleasant Ami. Did you really mean those lyrics?" Sesshomaru asked. "Thank-you and yes I did. Sesshomaru if you ever need help even if your fear of hurting your pride makes you say no I will be there for you." "Sesshomaru?" "hn?" "Can we go look at the stars?" If you want to."

Ami was finally beginning to show more emotions as she smiled and happily pointed out the constellations.(sp?) Sesshomaru smiled a little smile. He too was beginning to show a tad of emotion. "You know Ami. You really should sing more." Sesshomaru says. "Perhaps, but you should smile more. I like it when you smile." Ami said as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru gently picked up Ami and took her to her room. On the way he got some inquisitve looks from the servants. He stopped those with a "Say-anything-and-I-will-rip-you-to-shreds" death glare. He set Ami down on her bed then went to his own room and fell asleep.

* * *

MANY OF YOU ARE PROBABLY THINKING WTH? Its just that I thought the story needed some fluffiness. So this was the fluffy chapter. And sesshomaru just woke up from a coma he deserves to be allowed to show a little emotion! I just realized I forgot a chapter 7 disclaimer so chapter eight's disclaimer also goes for chapter seven! 


	9. Admissions

Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha! If I owned Inuyasha the show would be very very Different!

Normal

"speaking"

_thinking_

* * *

_I wonder which kimono would look better on me, The dark blue kimono or the pale yellow kimono. __**You've never really cared about how you looked before. It's because of Sesshomaru isn't it? **__Maybe. __**Well you didn't say no so you're making some progress. **__You know what I think the blue one will look better. It brings out the streaks in my hair. __**I bet Sesshomaru will like it. **__Oh man! I'm almost late for breakfast. _

Lady Ami entered the dining hall and was about to take her normal seat next to Kizu when she heard Sesshomaru say, "Lady Ami from now on you will be sitting next to me." He said it in a commanding tone because he couldn't let Kizu or Rin think he had emotions. Lady Ami walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down. "I'm not sitting here because you told me to." Lady Ami tells him quietly."Then why are you sitting here Ami?" "Why did you tell me to?" "You can figure it out. On your own. Just remember that just because I don't show emotions does not mean that I don't feel them."_What was that supposed to mean? __**Isn't obvious? **__With Sesshomaru nothing is obvious. __**He wanted you to sit next him. **__Really? __**I swear you are blind. Hey Rin and Kizu just left to go play. Why don't grab his hand? **__Are you nuts? __**He wants to hold your hand. **__Doubt it._

Lady Ami jumped slightly when she felt something warm in her hand. Realizing that it was Sesshomaru's hand she intertwined her fingers with his. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. He did not expect her to lace her fingers in his. But Sesshomaru did not object. He was actually enjoying holding her hand.

Sesshomaru felt Ami's hand clench. "Ami what is it?" "It's your half breed half brother. He is approaching your lands again. He is bringing his dead wench, the miko by the name of Kagome, a demon slayer and a monk." Ami said. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised by the change in scent. It still held the scent of cherry blossoms but it now had been infested by anger and worry. "I am going to go and tell him to get off my lands." Sesshomaru said. "I am coming with you." "No." "Yes I am." "Ami, do not come with me." "I am coming you know what happened last time, I can't risk that happening again! You almost died. While you were unconscious I was so worried. I thought I would never see your amber eyes again. I am coming!" Ami says somewhat dramaticaly.(sp?) "You were really that worried?" "Yes. I was. I never left your side. You can ask Koharu or Maya if you don't believe me but the only times I left were when Rin or Kizu needed me." Ami says. _**I think he knows you love him now! **_Ami's inner demon said. _**Ami loves you! **_Said Sesshomaru's inner demon triumphantly. "If you are really that worried about me then you can come with me."

**Inuyasha's Gang.**

"Inuyasha. Get off of my lands before I kill you and your wench!" "You're not one to talk Sesshomaru. If your bitch hadn't come and saved you you'd be dead." Inuyasha said. "Oh boy. He's done it now." Sango said as Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red. "You die now." Sesshomaru said. His stoic mask slipped for a minute and showed nothing but hatred and anger. Inuyasha knew he crossed the line when his brother's eyes turned red and his fangs got longer. He didn't stand a chance against his half-brother. Especially not when Seshomaru was totally pissed at him. Inuyasha being the bull heade hanyou he is decided to fight anyway. When Inuyasha's slipped into unconsciousness Ami decided that she could not allow his death. he went up to Sesshomaru to try and calm him down before he completely tranformed. "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Stop please. I want you to stop." Ami said to him as she began to run her fingers through his long silver hair. "Sesshomaru. Please calm down. You have to calm down." Ami said softly as she continued to stroke his hair. Sesshomaru was becoming more and more calm as he inhaled her sweet scent of cherry blossoms. The red slowly drained from his eyes and his claws and fangs went back to normal size. "Sesshomaru, we should leave. Let them stay on your lands only for the night. Had not the live miko, i mean Kagome not stepped in you might have been dead." Ami said as they were walking away.Seeing as Inuyasha had regained consciousness she said, "Just to let you know Inuyasha, if it weren't for how did you put it? Oh yeah Sesshmaru's bitch you would have died." Inuyasha let out his famous "Feh" and turned around. Kagome was surprised that Lady Ami had remebered her name and that Ami had corrected herself when she reffered to Kagome as Miko. "Lady Ami?" "what is that you want Kagome?" Ami said in her usual stoic tone. "I was wondering after what Inuyasha had called you why did you save his life?" "Because he doesn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru especially not when Sesshomaru is about to transform." Lady Ami said and saying this next part so nonody but Kagome could hear, "and I know what it felt like when I was about to lose Sesshomaru and I hate for you to lose your loved one as I almost did." "you mean you love Sess..." Kagome was cut off by Ami saying "Yes I do love him but he does not know. Kagome promise me you won't say anything?" "I promise. and thank-you for understanding." "Don't mention it."

_**Congratulations Ami!! You finally admited that you love him. Oh yeah! I was so right. **__Don't rub it in. __**Okay. Okay. You admited it! **__Please just leave me alone for now. __**Okay fine. **_Lady Ami was happy that her inner demon did not press the subject. She didn't know that Sesshomaru had turned around to see why she was not walking with him. He heard everything beginning with the second reason she spared Inuyasha's life. _So she really does love me. __**I told you I was right! Oh yea! The Inner demon was so right! IN YOUR FACE! **__You are nothiing like me at all. Don't rub it in. __**I know I'm not like you all stoic and not showing any emotions. This Sesshomaru's inner demon is the exaxt opposite of you. I wouldn't want to be so emotionless. **__I am going home._

**Sesshomaru's Castle**

"Lady Ami will you take a walk with me in the gardens?" "Sure." Sesshomaru and Ami walked along in a comfortable silence. They came upon a stone bench surrounded by daisies and was in the shade of a beautiful cherry blossom tree. "Ami. ILoveYouWillBeMyMate?" Sesshomaru blurted in one breath. "Sesshomaru I couldn't understand you. Please slow down and repeat yourself." Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and begins again. "I...love you and I wanted to know if you would be my mate?" Sesshomaru just sat there already beginning to feel sorry that he ever told her how he felt until he heard Ami's answer. "Yes! Of course. Yes! I love you too!" Ami exclaims. "You do?" "Yes. I do." Lady Ami was pleasantly surprised and very happy when she felt Seshomaru press his lips against hers. She ran her hands through his long hair and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Ami deepened the kiss when she felt a nip at her lower lip.

"MY EYES!" Kizu screams as he walks into the garden. "Rin thinks that you two are gross." Rin says. Sesshomaru and Ami pull apart both extremely embarrassed and their faces a little pink. A little bit of an awkward silence follows."Uh. Lady Ami does this mean that I can call you Okaasan?" "Kizu you can always call me okaasan." "Can Rin call Lady Ami okaasan and Lord Sesshomaru Outasan?(sp?)" Rin asks. "You can call me Okaasan if you want to Rin. It is up to Lord Sesshomaru wether you can call him Outasan or not." "You may call me Outasan Rin. Kizu may also call me Outasan if he wishes." "Really?" Kizu questions looking at him in disbelief. "Yes. Really." Rin squeeled in delight and Kizu looked happier than he had in years. Rin and Kizu wrapped Ami and Sesshomaru in a tight hug. After they had gone Ami said, "Sesshomaru. We should tell the other lords about our decision." "I agree. We should leave tomorrow."

* * *

(A.N) The story isn't over yet! Sorry Inutaisho fans but I can't fit him into the story I thought I could but I can't sorry! Please Review and tell me what you think. I know Sesshy was out of character but I couldn't find a way for him to admit his love for Ami if he stayed in character! Thanx for reading:-)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer! I would love to say I owned Inuyahsa but since the lawyers are creeping up on me I am sad to say that I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**inner demon**_

normal

"speaking"

* * *

Sesshomaru and Ami decided not to take Rin and Kizu when they went to tell the other lords of their decision to become mates. "Sesshomaru instead of riding on Ah-Uhn do you mind if we fly to the other Lands on Umaye? She must miss seeing me." Ami says. "I don't mind. She rides smoothly doesn't she?" "Yes. Very smoothly." "Okay then. I don't see why not." After they had both gotten comfortable on Umaye they took to the air. They decided to go to the Eastern Lands first. "Sesshomaru. How long will it take to get to the Eastern Castle?" At the pace we are going we should be there by tomorrow morning." "I'm getting sleepy." "Go to sleep then. I'll stay awake," "I can't. I might fall if my grip loosens." "Mine won't." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his lap. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall" Sesshomaru said. Ami, now very comfortable, laid her head on his chest(A.N He was not wearing his armor.) and fell asleep. _She is so serene looking when she is asleep. __**You see I told you she was worth risking a show of your emotions. **__I hate to admit but you were correct. _Sesshomaru thinks. Sesshomaru, Ami, and Umaye were nearing the Eastern Castle. It was a good thing too because Umaye was getting tired. When they arrived at the castle Sesshomaru tried to find the nicest way to wake her up. He decided to giver a chaste peck on the lips. Lady Ami opened one emerald eye. "What is it?" She asked Sesshomaru sleepily. "We are at the eastern castle." Lady Ami decided to open her other eye and sit up. "I wonder how the eastern lord will react when we tell him that we are to be mates." Ami says. "I am sure he will be pleased. He has been trying to convince us to get a mate for years." "That is true." Ami says.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Ami, I was not aware you were coming." said a servant of the eastern lord. "We wish to speak with the eastern lord. We have something to tell him, (A.N as I said before I dont know the names of the northern or eastern lords.) "I will tell him of your arrival." "No need for that Tatsuya. I am already here." Said the eastern lord. "You are dismissed, Tatsuya." 'Yes my lord." With a bow Tatsuya left the room. "What is it you wish to tell me Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the Lord of the East. 'Well, Lady Ami and I have decided to become mates." Sesshomaru said. "We would be delighted if you could come to the ceremony." Ami says. "Lady Ami, I would be honoured to attend. Lord Sesshomaru, why have you not mated her yet?" Asks the Lord of the East. "We wished to tell the remaining lords." "Does the Lord of the north know already?" questions the Lord of the East. "No he does not. We will have to be leaving soon to reach the northern castle before nightfall." "I insist you join me for lunch before you leave." "I am pretty hungry. We should stay for lunch Sesshomaru." Lady Ami says. "Very well." At the dining table Sesshomaru and Ami sat next to each other. The meal was spectacular. They had lobster with lemon wedges and some sake although Ami and Sesshomaru opted not to drink any. After they had bid their farewells they went outside only to discover that Umaye was asleep.

"Umaye is cute when she is asleep. Oh well I guess I should go wake her up." Ami says. "No need." Sesshomaru says as he calls his demon cloud from the sky. They get on the cloud and Ami remarks about how fluffy it looks. _It looks like the fluff on Sesshomaru's shoulder. _Ami thinks.Umaye had awakened and mewled in bewilderment as to why she was flying and not in her larger form. "Sesshomaru?" "Hn?" "To answer the question you had asked me before, Yes, I really do care." Ami said as she stroked Sesshomaru's silver hair. She heard a deep rumbling sound. "Is that your stomach or is the Great Sesshomaru actually purring?!" Lady Ami asked with amusement. "No wait. We just ate a little while ago in the east. You were purring." Lady Ami said now extremely amused. "Hn." was Sesshomaru only reply but his face was a bit pinker than usual. "Now you're blushing." Ami said her giggles now a full fledged fit of laughter. "If you were anyone but you I would kill you." Sesshomaru said but keeping his head turned so she could not see his face. "Besides since when do you laugh?" Sesshomaru said. "Is there a problem with my laughing?" Lady Ami said pretending to sound hurt but surpressing yet another fit of laugher. "No. I just didn't think you were capable of laughing." "I didn't think you were capable of any emotion of at all. To be honest I thought you spilled glue on your face on something." Ami. Sesshomaru let a small but audible chuckle. "We have arrived at the Northern Castle."

The northern lord had expected their arrival and greeted them at the door. "What brings you to my castle Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ami?" Asked the Northern Lord even though he already knew. "Lady Ami and I decided to tell you and Prince Kouga about our decision to become mates. We would also like to invite you and kouga to the ceremony." Sesshomaru said. "What's goin' on?" Kouga asked with his mouth full of ramen. "Oh. uh. Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Ami. I uh. swallow My apologies for speaking with my mouth full." Kouga said. "Apology accepted, Kouga. Actually Lord Sesshomaru and I came to tell you and your father that Sesshomaru and I have decided to become mates." Ami said. "I figured that you two would either mate or kill each other. I'm glad to see that neither of you two are dead." says the Lord of the North. "We must be going." Sesshomaru says. "Ami,Would you like to go back to the southern lands to check on them?" Sesshomaru says. "Oh Sesshomaru I would love that!" Ami went to the southern lands and discovered that everything was in order. She told Yumi that she would be checking in from time to time. Then Sesshomaru and Ami took off on Umaye to go back to the western lands and prepare everyone for the mating ceremony the next day.


	11. The ceremony

_**DISCLAIMER!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. : (**_

_**Inner Demon**_

_thinking_

normal

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ami arrived back at the Western Castle around 9:00 in the morning. Rin and Kizu were probably off in the palace somewhere torturing Jaken with some game or another. Ami and Sesshomaru decided to take a stroll through the gardens. The sat under the same cherry blossom tree where they had first admitted their love to each other.

"Ami, May I ask you something?" Sesshomaru says. "Sure anything." Ami replies. "Why are you so emotionless around others?" "My father would strrike me when I showed emotions. When ever I was cried around my mother she told me that I was worthless and that I would die alone. Before my parents left they told me that they wouldn't miss me. I began to cry a little bit at their departure and my father struck me harder than he ever had before. Those red lines on my back aren't part of my markings. They're a scar from when my father left. A final fare-well from my father." Ami said bitterly as her tears began to fall.

Sesshomaru wrapped her in a tight hug, looked her in the eye and said, "I love you. You are not worthless to me." He gently wiped her tears away. "You are flawless to me." Sesshomaru says. "But I'm not flawless. I have a scar on my back and it is huge." Ami says dejectedly. "Don't worry about that. It isn't worth thinking about. I stopped thinking about my missing arm long ago." Sesshomaru says.

"We have to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow." Ami said trying to change the subject. "We have yet to inform Rin and Kizu." Sesshomaru stated. They left to find Kizu and Rin in the stables playing with Umaye and petting Ah-Uhn. "Rin, Kizu, we have something to tell you." Ami says. "What do you have to tell us Okaasan?" Kizu asked.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to be mates and you get to come to the ceremony tomorrow morning." Ami said. "The other Lords and Ladies will be there and I expect you be on your best behaviour. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru asks. "I understand." Kizu said. "Rin understands outasan." Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. He was pleased that Rin had called him outasan.

After the children had gone to sleep Ami began to speak. "We still need a miko to gather and prepare the mixture. How far is Kaede's village from here?" "Kaede is much too far from here." Sesshomaru says. "Well Inuyasha travels with two mikos perhaps one of them could be of assistance?" Ami suggested. "The dead one's scent is repulsing she cannot be within five feet of my castle or her stench will penetrate through the walls." Sesshomaru says. "How about the live one? She is coming near with Inuyasha. I can smell them." Ami says. "He will not allow her to go." Sesshomaru says. "Yes. He will. I saved his life. He owes me." Ami says. "Why don't we go and see if she will come. You could distract Inuyasha if you had to I'm sure. I can speak to the miko." Ami said. "Very well. But if Inuyasha insults you again. I will kill him and savor his blood on my claws."

* * *

**Inuyasha Gang**

"Inuyasha, we shouldn't be here." Shippo says. "And why not runt?" Says Inuyasha. "It's the western lands and I'm sure Sesshomaru and Lady Ami are coming here as we speak." Sango said. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" Yells Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, relax. We mean no harm." "BULL SHIT!" Inuyasha yells. "We wish to speak with Kagome." Ami continued. "What do you want with her?" Inuyasha asked. "That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha tried to slice through Sesshomaru using the windscar. While the two half-brothers were figthing Ami walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped hearing her name but realizing it was Ami and not Sesshomaru she relaxed a bit. "What is it Lady Ami?" Kagome asked. "There is a mating ceremony at the Western castle tomorrow and Sesshomaru and I are in need of a miko to gather the necessary ingrediants and mix them correctly. We would like to know if you would like to do this." "Certainly. I will do it. Can my friends come?" Lady Ami thought about this for a minute then answered, "Inuyasha and the dead miko may not come. They are not welcome in the western castle. The others how ever are invited to attend."

Lady Ami told Sesshomaru of her and Kagome's conversation. Seeing that what needed to be done was done Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha's windscar and began to walk away.

"What was that about I wonder?" Miroku mused. "They asked me to over see a mating ceremony at the western castle. Lady Ami said that all of us were invited except Kikyo and Inuyasha." Kagome said. "We'd better get going if we want to make it in time. Inuyasha, you and Kikyo should just stay here." Miroku says. "Fine." says Kikyo. "Feh. I don't care." Inuyasha states. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome walked off towards the western castle. Kagome stopped a few times along the way to get the ingrediants. She then mixed them in this order:

A pinch of crushed Ginsing(sp?)

two boiled sprigs of mint

a powdered peppermint leaf

a cup of honey.

* * *

They arrived a little bit before the ceremony was set to begin. Kagome heard a cold voice from behind her. "Miko. Put the ingrediants into the goblet." Lord Sesshomaru commands. Ignoring the fact that he had just called her Miko she took the golden goblet from his hand and put the mixed ingrediants inside.

When it was time for the ceremony to begin Sesshomaru calmly took his place in front of Kagome, turned and waited for Ami to come out of the castle. (A.N. This part is like when the bride walks down the aisle in a marriage) Ami began what seemed to her the longest walk in history towards Sesshomaru and Kagome. Her long hair was glistening in the sun and the sun crest on her forehead glowed. Ami was wearing a long white kimono that was slit on her left side up to her knee. _If I didn't have this great amount of self control I would be drooling right now. I fear my mouth is open. _thinks Sesshomaru. She was more self conscious about her appearance then she usually was. She stopped worrying about wether or not she was beautiful when she saw Sesshomaru. He was staring at her. His mouth was slightly open, it was barely noticible, even to her. _He looks great. __**You said it.**_ Ami and her inner demon agreed for once. Sesshomaru was wearing a pale white haori, a silver obi, and white hakamas. He also had his usual fluff on his shoulder and instead of boots traditional Japanese sandals.

When Ami had taken her place next to Sesshomaru Kagome handed him the goblet and a small silver dagger. Sesshomaru gently pressed the dagger into his palm and allowed his blood to drip into the goblet. Ami took the dagger and did the same as Sesshomaru. Then, Ami and Sesshomaru each drank one half of the contents of the goblet. After drinking the goblet's content, they both gently bit the other's neck. When the last drop of blood was gone the audience began to applaud the two lovers. Hearing this applause Ami turned the deepest shade of red this world has ever seen.

All of the guests were beginning to leave. Ami wanted to speak to Kagome before she left. "Kagome!" "Yes Lady Ami?" "I just want to tell you that if that half-breed hurts you or your friends in anyway you are welcome here. Do not ask why I am being so kind I just have a feeling that the need will arise." Lady Ami said. "Thank-you and congratulations." "Arigatou Kagome. Sayonara." "Sayanora."

After the guests had all left Sesshomaru and Ami retired to their bedroom to make the mating ritual complete. That night you could hear the sounds of dogs joyously howling.

* * *

So did you like it? Too little? Too much? Let me know. Should I continue the story and make them have children and so on? Review and tell me your thoughts! 


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER!! I don't own Inuyasha(Most unfortunately for me)**

_thinking_

_**inner demon**_

normal

"speaking"

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke with Ami still in his arm. _She looks so peaceful. Her scent is different. Now in addition to cherry blossom she smells of honey. _Sesshomaru thinks. He decides not to move because he did not want to wake Ami. "I didn't think you would be back in time. It would be so much harder without you here. Sesshomaru. I am so glad you came to help me through this." Ami mumbles in her sleep. _She is dreaming about me. Interesting._ Sesshomaru thinks. He waits to see if Ami mumbles anything else but, to his dismay, she does not. _I wonder what she is dreaming about. Whatever she's dreaming about it has something do with me helping her through something. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Ses_shomaru thinks to himself still not willing to move until Ami wakes up. Half an hour later Ami cracked open an eye only find it inches from a golden one. "GAH! Sesshomaru you scared the hell out of me!" Ami screamed. "There is no need to be afraid of me, mate." Sesshomaru said just as calm as ever. He liked finally being able to use the word mate without contempt. "I know. Besides too much stress would be hard on the pup." Ami says. 

O_f course __that__ explains the change in scent she's pregnant. Why did I not realize this? __**You didn't realize this because your a baka! **__You really should leave me alone. __**Oh, C'mon I left you alone last night...and I know your thanking Kami for that. **__I suppose you are correct. __**Maybe next time I will not leave you alone. You don't want to lose control. Do you? **__I suppose not. Let me alone. __**Fine. Fine. But remember that without me you would never have mated her in the first place. **_Sesshomaru knew that his inner youkai was correct so he ignored it.

Don't tell me you didn't know?" Ami says. "No. No. I knew. A boy. Correct?" Sesshomaru says. "Yes. What shall we name him?" Asks Ami. "Well. To be honest I don't know. I never thought I would have any emotion let alone fall in love and father a son." Sesshomaru says. "Perhaps we should wait a bit on naming him. Maybe we could name him after his birth." Ami says. "Yes that would be a good idea I think."

"We should check on Rin and Kizu. They may be worried. "I wanted to speak with you about Kizu, Ami." Sesshomaru says. "Yes, what is it?" Ami asked. "I am not sure if you knew this but Kizu is a young wind demon. He will be exhibiting his powers soon." Sesshomaru says. "Yes, I know. Wind demons were so close to extiinction when I found him I concealed his auora so demons, monks, or priestesses who meant him harm could not detect his demonic auora no matter how large or small it is. Kizu does not know of it himself so he will be surprised when the concealment breaks in three months." Ami says. "Is he violent as a demon becuase you would be giving birth to the baby in about three months since it is a demon." Sesshomaru says. "No he is very placid and peaceloving. If he wasn't Umaye would not have taken to him. She only lets kind hearted people ride her." Ami says.

"So that's why you had us ride her to the other lords' castle. I would have done the same if Ah-Uhn had that ability." Sesshomaru said and chuckled slightly. "Yes. That is true. But I had been betrayed so many times I could not take the risk." Ami says. "I know how you feel. I too have been betrayed before. I fell in love once before and was prepared for her to be my mate then I found out she was only after my money and a title. She was first love but she loved my money not me." Sesshomaru said with a small glint of what appeared to be sadness in his amber eyes. "I can assure you that I am not after money or titles. I love you for who you are, cold exterior and all." Sesshomaru saw the truth in Ami's emerald eyes and was so happy that she truly loved him. He was so happy in fact that he locked his lips with hers. As before Ami deepened the kiss when she felt a nip at her lower lip. This time there was no Rin or Kizu to disturb the two happy lovers. They stopped when Ami gasped.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked very concerned. "I'm fine the baby kicked is all. chuckle Don't be so worried Sesshomaru." "How can I not be worried. If my mate is in pain I want to know why." Sesshomaru says. "Actually I need some sleep. I'm going to take a nap." Ami says. "Sleep tight." Sesshomaru says. "Thankyou, mate." Ami said as once again she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know. I know. It wasn't my best but I was suffering from severe writer's block. It is still there not just as bad. I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a Review. ThAnXxX 3333 


	13. Kizu

_**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!**_

normal

"speaking"

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Sesshomaru, Do you think that we should tell Kizu that he is a wind demon?" Ami asks. "I think it would be for the best if we did speak to him about that. He will have to learn how to control his abilities before our child is born. Is there anyway to break the seal prematurely?" Sesshomaru replies. "Yes, there is a way to break the seal once it is cast. You don't have to worry about him losing control of his abilities. During his time under the seal although he has not gained any more strength he has gained more control. After the seal is broken his abilities will need to be honed but he will have complete control of them." Ami says.

"What are his abilities? What about his true form?" Sesshomaru asks. "Well as far as I know his true form is a snowy white dove. His abilities are wind whisper, he can understand wind nekos, the colors of his clothing will always blend in with the sky, and wind of ice. Wind whisper means that he can communicate with the winds. The winds relay information to him. If he befriends the winds they can be very helpful. Wind of ice is when he calls down an icy wind that pelts his enemies with ice crystals. He will need extraordinary and lengthy training to fully master this skill. I must admit I am worried about him. When the seal breaks and his auora is released there is no telling what demons will try to kill him. He is far too trusting for his own good." Ami says. "I will protect him just as I will Rin and our son. No harm will befall him while I am alive. I promise." Sesshomaru vowed. "Thank-you."

"When do you want to tell Kizu and break the seal?" Ami asks. "We should tell him and break the seal right now. Do you know where he is?" Sesshomaru says. "He is in the stables with Umaye." Ami says. Sesshomaru and Ami walked out into the garden towards the stables. They found Kizu brushing Umayes fur with Ah-Uhn looking on. "Kizu we need to speak with you." Sesshomaru stated. "What is it Outa-san, Ooka-san?"

"Kizu, you will be shocked when you learn this but you are a full fledged wind youkai." Ami says. "No way for real? Why don't I have any powers? Are my ears gonna be all pointy like your ears and Outa-san's ears? What am I gonna be able to do?" Kizu asks all in one breath. "You ask too many questions. I will explain as best I can. As you know you are a wind demon. I put a seal on your auora so noone who meant you harm could detect it. I made it so you could not find out about your heritage because wind demons were and still are close to dying out. Sesshomaru and I are going to break the seal I have cast upon you. After the seal is broken your appearance will change and you gain your abilities but not in full. To completely master your abilities you will have to go through training. You will be able to communicate with Umaye telepathically." Ami explains. "WOW! Really? That's so cool!" Kizu exclaims breathlessly. "Yes and now Sesshomaru and I are going to break the seal. Are you ready?" Ami asks. "Yes."

Ami placed her hand on Kizu's head. The heel of palm on his fore-head and the rest of hand on top of his head. Ami instructed Sesshomaru to place his hand on top of her hand. "Okay, Now Sesshomaru you concentrate on helping me break the seal, and Kizu you concentrate on the seal being broken and repeat I will transform into myself over and over in your head until I tell you to stop." Ami says. "Yes Ooka-san." Kizu says.

Ami began to chant. "Let the seal be broken. Let the auora break free. Let the abilities come through." She continued this chant and fell into a trance like state as Kizu's appearance began to change. His eye teeth grew into small fangs. His ears became more pointed and he grew taller.(A.N he is half the size of Sesshomaru.) His Auburn hair grew to waist length and turned silver. His skin became pale and his eyes widened slightly and turned from dark blue to ice blue. Because Lady Ami and Lord Sesshomaru had accepted them as their son a unique crest appeared on his head. It was a sun merged with the crescent moon. It was paler than the crest that would be on Ami's child's head would be. Other than that it was identical. Because the day was so beautiful and the wind so calm he was wearing a white haori. (A.N just like the fire-rat haori only white.) His scent changed from apples to to the scent of fresh mint.

Ami returned from the trancelike state and gave Kizu a once-over to make sure that everything had gone correctly. "How do I look?" Kizu asks his voice more calm than it was when he was a human. "Like a true demon should." Sesshomaru said. _Kizu you look great. Oh my goodness! I knew you were a demon but I didn't think you would get so tall or so pale!" _"Who said that?" Kizu demands. _"Kizu, It's Umaye. We can telepathically communicate with each other remember?" _"Oh yeah. I remember." Kizu said outloud. _Instead of verbally speaking to me try speaking through your thoughts instead of words." _Umaye says. _"Like this?" _Kizu asks Umaye. _"Yes like that. Of course you haven't mastered being completely silent when you communicate with me yet but.." "What do you mean?" _Kizu asks cutting her off. _"Well, until you master this technique when you telepathically communicate with me your verbal voice sound like when the wind whispers through the trees. _

"Outa-san. Rin wants to know who the demon is that is with you." Rin says. (A.N In the story both Rin and Kizu are thirteen. Don't ask how Rin is thirteen now she just is.) "Rin, that demon is Kizu. He is actually a wind demon." Sesshomaru says. "Rin never knew that Kizu-Chan was a demon." Rin said. "Actually Rin, I didn't know I was a demon either. Ooka-san had placed a seal on me when I was younger and she and Outa-san just broke it." Kizu said. "Wow." Rin said awestruck at the demon who now stood before her.

* * *

Was that Good? I hope it was. Do you any names for Ami's baby I am drawing a blank. She is having a son so if you have any ideas plz plz plz tell e. Thanxx for reading. Gives reviewers a huge cookie. 


	14. Chapter 14

I AM SOOOO SORRY I TOOK SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Ami

rika was inspired by mi sister

"speaking"

INNER DEMON

_thinking_

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Ami asks. "yes? What is it Ami?" Sesshomaru asks thinking that it may be something about their baby. "Do you know of any one who can train Kizu?" Ami questions. "There is one person that I know of. She has been away from the western lands for a while now. Her name is Rika. She is one half wind demon and one half dog demon." Sesshomaru answers. "How old is she?"

"She is 18, a year younger than myself." (A.N. Please know that Sesshomaru is 19 in the manga.) "I have known her for a long time. She was close to my mother." Ami knew that Sesshomaru did not like to talk his mother so she decided not to ask how Rika knew her.

"So how is Rika getting here?" Ami asks. "We will get her." _I wonder what Sesshomaru's relationship is with this Rika? _WHO KNOWS. ARE YOU JEALOUS? _No! Why would I be jealous dog demons mate for life. Don't ask such a silly question. _FINE. FINE. The two demons sat in silence. Sesshomaru was about to speak again when he heard a knocking on the bedroom door. "Ooka-san, Outa-san. Breakfast is ready." Kizu informed.

On their way down the stairs to the dining room Sesshomaru decided to tell Kizu about Rika. "Kizu, Ami and I have found you a suitable person to train you. Her name is Rika and you will refer to her as Rika-sama unless otherwise instructed.." Kizu had no time to respond because they had arrived at the dining table.

Nobody uttered a word because they were all absorbed in their own thoughts. Kizu's mind was racing about who his sensei would be. He was wondering if Umaye was all right because it was windy outside.** I'm fine. **Kizu jumoed a little. He had forgotten about the telepathic link between him and Umaye.

Rin was thinking about what she give her Ooka-san for her birthday. It was lter today and she hadn't gotten anything._ Rin knows Rin will get Ooka-san a daisy._ Rin thinks not remebering that it was winter.

Now we will take a peek at Sesshomaru's thoughts. _I can't believe that I am going to allow Rika to be Kizu's Sensei. _I CONCUR. _There is no way around it. She is the only other wind demon I know. If she wasn't a filthy crossbreed we would get along better. _AMI KNOWS THAT YOU ARE AND RIKA ARE SIBLINGS RIGHT? RIGHT? _No. She doesn't know and she does not need to know. _WHAT IF AMI GETS JEALOUS AND KILLS HER WHAT THEN? _I would kill the Rika myself if she wasn't the only wind demon that could train Kizu. _TELL AMI! _Fine I'll tell her. Satisfied? _YES. THE INNER DEMON IS PLEASED.

Ami was thinking about this mysterious Rika person she heard about. After breakfast Kizu went to take Umaye out for a ride and groom her fur. Rin remembered it was winter and skipped outside to make a snow man for her Ooka-san.

"Ami, I need to tell you something about Rika." Sesshomaru says. "What is it?" "She is my younger half sister. My annoying, crossbreed half sister." Sesshomaru states.

"I see. She can't be that annoying. Can she?" Ami asks. "She can if she tries." Sesshomaru states. "Where is she now?" Ami asks. "She is up at Mount Hakurei." "Isn't that mountain protected by a barrier?" Ami asks. "Not anymore. A pathetic half demon named Naraku once lived there. Now he is gone and so is the barrier." Sesshomaru explains. "Why is she all the way up at Mount Hakurei?" Ami was very curious about Seshomaru's little sister having just found out he had a little sister at all. "She goes there to meditate every winter."

"It is very cold here in the Western Lands. It must be freezing up at Mount Hakurei." Ami says. "She enjoys the cold." Sesshomaru states. "As do I." Ami says. _She sounds like me. _YOU SHOULD GET ALONG GOOD THEN. _If I have to live with her I suppose I will have to learn to stand her if I don't. _Ami thinks. They here a knock at their bedroom door. "Come in." Ami says.

Kizu and Rin walk in the room, each holding a gift for Ami. "Ooka-san! Rin has a present for you!" Rin squeals. Ami's, Kizu's, and Sesshomaru's ears slightly rang from her squeal. "I do as well Ooka-san." Kizu stated trying to stop his ears from ringing.

Kizu stepped forward and gave Ami a piece of jewel Umaye had found while they were flying this morning. "Kizu, this is lovely. I'll cherish it." Ami says staring at the piece of jewel that Kizu had found. "Rin's present is outside." Ami, Sesshomaru, and Kizu followed Rin outside. "Here it is Ooka-san. Isn't Rin's present pretty?" Rin asks enthusiastically. "Yes, Rin. It is the best snowman I have ever seen." Rin's smile grew larger as she gave Ami a bear hug. Ami hugged her back and Sesshomaru said,"Rin, Kizu, It is time for you to go to sleep." "Yes Outa-san." Rin said as she was walking toward the castle. "I do not need sleep." says Kizu."Do you dare to question this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru says. _He scares me when he talks quietly like that. _lISTEN TO HIM. _I am not tired. _**Kizu just listen to Sesshomaru. **_I am not tired. _**Kizu go to sleep now! **YEAH! WHAT UMAYE SAID. _If I go to sleep will you both shut up? _YES. **Yes. **After his mental conversation Kizu decided to obey Sesshomaru and go to sleep. "We will get Rika tomorrow." Sesshomaru said after Kizu entered the castle.

When Ami turned to go to the castle Sesshomaru took her hand. She stopped and turned to face him. "You have not yet recieved my present." Sesshomaru told her. "What is your present?" Ami asked. "This is my present." Sesshomaru said. He took a frozen, pink chrry blossom out of his kimono and placed it Ami's hand. "It's...It's beautiful. I love it." Ami said. She wrapped Sesshomaru in a hug and gave him a kiss. He closed his eyes kissed her back. "You should get some rest." Sesshomaru said to Ami as they entered their room. "Yes. I do need rest. You need rest too Sesshomaru. Even you need to sleep once in a while." Ami responds. "I suppose you are right. I could use some sleep." Sesshomaru agrees. He lays down and wraps his arm around Ami causing his sensitve nose to pick up her scent. _She smells wonderful. _Sesshomaru thinks and inwardly smiles as they both drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

plz tell me what you think! 


	15. Happy bday prince

"speaking" 'thinking'

I am sooooo srry I havent been updating. Im working on a Naruto story that I'm not publishing till Ihave three chaptersw written. My new years resolutiion is to update sooner. Thnx to all the loyal readers I still have. Pls review. Luv ya

* * *

Everyone was prepared for the trip to Mount Hakurei and in the castle's foyer. Umaye was perched on Kizu's shoulder. She was napping. "ooka-san, did you do anything to the jewel that Kizu gave you?" Rin asked. "No Rin, I haven't done anything to the jewel." Ami replied. "It looks a lot darker than it did when Kizu-nii-san gave it to you." Rin said. 'Come to think of it, the jewel does seem a darker purple than before.' Ami thought. 

"we are leaving now." Sesshoomaru said in a monotone. "You can ride on Umaye with me Rin niichan." Kizu said. "alrightKizu niisan." Replied Rin. "I suppose that means you, Jaken, and I ride on Ah-un?" asked Ami. "Yes," replied Sesshomaru, "We ride on Ah-un." Jaken grumbled about going all the way to Mount Hakurei. Sesshomaru decided to kick Jaken in the head. Sesshomaru lead Ah-un out of the stables and Umaye transformed into a larger form of herself. Kzu was leading Umaye. "Be sure to follow us, Kizu." Ami instructred. "Yes, ooka-san." Was Kizu's response.

On the way to Mount Hakurei, Sesshomaru's thougts were dedicated to the jewel that hung from Ami's neck on a chain. 'Where have I seen a jewel like that before? I must remember.' Sesshomaru thought. "Ooka-san! Outa-san! What are thosebug things?!" a scared Rin asked. "They're Saimyosho. Sesshomaru, I thought you said that Naraku was no longer residing at Mount Hakurei." Ami said. 'That's it!" Sesshomaru thought. "I believe they want your neclace Ami." Sesshomaru stated flatly. "Why would they be after my jewel?" asked Ami. "It must be a shard of the shikon no tama." Sesshomaru asked. 'So the bastard is after the jewel now?My parents weren't good enough for him?' thought Ami. "Ooka-san I'm scared." Rin said. "Don't you worry Rin dear. He can't ghet us. Especially not with the swords your Outa-san and I possess." Said Ami trying to convince herself as well as Rin.

They arrive at Mount Hakurei and dismount. They found Rika in a state of meditation. She has silver hair down to her waist and the sidebangs that cover her left eye are an electric blue. Her bangs are an inheritance from her father, Toshiro. She catches Sesshomaru's scent from a downwind. Rika sighs and opens a pair of blue eyes, another trait from her father. Oh! How she hated her father!No one knows that Rika is the one her murdered her father. One day she was pushed too far and she just snapped. That is the rason why Rika meditates, to control her anger. "Why are you here Sesshomaru nii-sama?" asks Rika. "The wind demon Kizu wishes to your apprentice and learn the ways of the wind." Sesshomaru responds. Rika walks up to Kizu. "I take it you are my apprentice to be?" She asks. "Yes, How did you know?"Asks Kizu. "When you have enough experience, you can tell a wind deon by their eyes. Every wind demon has blue eyes but not every demon with blue eyes is a demon of the wind." Rika says. "I don't understand." Kizu says. He is perplexed at the importance of eyes. "You will understand in time Kizu. All in due time." Rfika responds.

"Rika-san!! Rin hasn't seen you in so long!" Exclaims Rin as Rika wraps her in a tight hug. "I know Rin chan. I've been away longer than I thought." Rika says.

It is at this time that Rika notices Ami who is standing very close to Sesshomaru. 'He wouldn't let her stand so close to him unless she was a ward but even then...' Rika cuts off her own train of thought and begins to speak. "Aren't you a little too old to be a ward?" Rika asks Ami rudely. (Rika could not see Ami's crest or markings.) "I am not a ward. I am Sesshomaru's mate." Ami stares with a feeble smile. "Prove it." Rika demands. "Ami is my mate. You need no more proof then our words." Sesshomaru says. "I still want solid proof." Rika says. Ami looks at Sesshomaru. He nods. "Very well then. Here is your proof." Ami says as she moves Sesshomaru's hair and her own revealing the mating seals. "Fine your mates." Rika says. She catches a scent on te wind. "Your pregnant with a baby boy. Congratulations." Rika says. "Arigatou Rika." Ami says. "What are you gointg to name him?" asks Rika. "We were thinking about Masihiko, Koushaku, Toshiro, or Inutaisho." Ami responds. "Inutaisho? After Sesshomaru nii-sama's father?" Asks Rika. "yes. That is correct. But I believe we are going to name him Koushaku." Sesshomaru says somewhat sternly.

Ami clutches her stomach. "Ahhhh!" "What is wrong Ami?" asks Sesshomaru. Ami gasps in pain. She is leaking a few tears by now. "Sesshomaru niisama. I will take Ami to Kaede's hut on Umaye. You get everyone else home then get your ass to Kaede's village!" Rika exclaims as she helps Ami onto Umaye. The neko was off and flying away before Sesshomaru had registered what was going on. He quickly herds Rin, Kizu, and Jaken onto Ah-Un and races back to the western castle. After instructing Jaken to watch the children, he calls down his demon cloud. At the village, the residents part for Ami recognizing her as the Southern Lady. Rika and Ami rush into Kaede's hut only to find the inu gang inside. Kaede, quickly realizing what is going on, ushers the inu gang out of her hut. Ami goes into labor and requests that Rika stays with her through the birth of her child.

Sesshomaru blows past the bowing villagers. He quickly makes his way to the hut. Not giving a passing glance to the villagers bowing their heads. Ami is about to give birth when he enters the hut. "Sesshomaru…." Ami mutters in pain. He comes closer and Ami tightly grips his hand. Sesshoaru was concerned but he keeps his stoic mask beause Kaede and Rika are still in the room. "Her baby is coming now. " Kaede says. Ami's nails dig into Sesshomaru's skin as their baby boy is born. "He's beautiful." Kaede says as she hands the swaddling prince to Ami. "His name is Koushaku." Ami states.

Koushaku has amber eyes like his father and a tuft of jet black hair like his mother. On his forehead he bares the crest of the southern sun merged with the western moon. He has maroon markings identical ti his father's marings. He has yet to grow any teeth. Sesshomaru looks at his own hand. It is covered in claw marks. Ami is rocking her crying prince. "Hush now Koushaku. It's alright. Your ooka-san and outa-san are here." Koushaku stops crying and calms down at the sound of Ami's voice. "Do you wish t hold him Sesshomaru?" Asks Ami. "How can Ihold him with only one arm?" In response to Sesshomaru's question Ami positions Sesshomaru's arm and hands him their baby prince. "A-ah mm." Koushaku made a happy noise when he discovered that he wa being cradled in his father's arm. Ami dresses Koushaku in a blue kimono with a white honeycomb pattern.

After dressing her baby, Ami thanks Kaedefor her srvices as a midwife and pays her 100 yen. "May we come in?" Kagome asks from outside of the hut. "Ye may enter." Kaede says. "He is so cute." Kagome says in reference to Koushaku. "Miko, what do you call yourself?" Asks Rika. Kagome and Kikyo say their names at the same time. "Kagome, where are you from?" asks Rika. "I'm not from around here. I travel with Inuyasha." Kagome responds. "Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in along time." Rika says. "I thought I got rid of you." Inuyasha mumbles. "Ha! You can never get rid of me. I am like a cold. Just when you think you got rid of me…..I come gback with vengence!" Rika says as Ami chuckles. "I would like to return home." Ami says. "Very well." Says Sesshomaru as he glares at Inuyasha."I will kill you another day."Says Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. He offers Ami hos arm.(OOC for sess I kno) "Sesshomaru nii-ama? Would it be easier if you, Ami, and Koushaku use your demon cloud to travel back to the castle. I can ride Umaye;She trusts me." Rika suggests. Sesshomaru looks at hi mate then at his child. Sesshomaru nods."yes it twould be easier that way." He says as he calls down the cloud from the sky. The Saimyosho accompany Sesshomaru, Ami, Koushaku, and Rika back to the castle. Amoi is perturbed by their presence but says nothing. The children race to see their baby brother but are told to stay silent because he is sleeping. Ami places Koushaku in a cradle beside her bed andlays down for a lengthy rest.

* * *

Thanxx for reading this chappie. I need some ideas pls gimme some. luv ya. 


	16. FINALE

"speaking"

'thinking'

**inner demon

* * *

**

Ami awoke with a jolt. 'Something doesn't feel right.' She thinks as she stares into the inky blackness of the room. She had fallen asleep in the nursery. Koushaku was not fussing. In fact, he wasn't moving or yawning or making any sound. She turns on a light only to find that Koushaku is not in his crib. He is not anywhere in the castle. She spins around after hearing dark laughter. "My dear Ami. It's been too long. It would be a shame if your precious child died wouldn't it?" Ami glared at the creature before her. "What have you done to my child, Naraku?" She spat. "Kukuku He's alive for now. I can't say how long he'll survive though." Ami rushes at Naraku with an intent to kill. "It was a puppet. Damn it!" Ami exclaims.

Ami is consumed by worry and rushes from the castle without waking Sesshomaru. 'I can smell him. He's close by.' Thinks Ami as she draws her sword."Show yourself you bastard!" She shrieks. "Ami. Were you really so foolish as to come alone? You know what I did to your parents. What is going to stop me from killing you the same way?" Naraku says with an eerily calm voice. "Where the hell is Koushaku? I swear if you so much as displaced a single hair on his head I'll savor your blood on my hands." Ami threatens. "Kukuku. Koushaku is already being whisked away by Kagura. I can't guarantee his safety on that feather of hers. It is such a windy night." Naraku says with a dark chuckle. "Damn you! Where is your wind witch taking my child?!" "He'll be safe for now as long as he survives the feather. I wonder how long he can last in miasma." Naraku says. Ami's pupils dilate. "I am going to fucking kill you!" Ami screams as she charges Naraku with her sword. He dodges. "You'll have to be faster than that." He taunts. Ami's speed increases as she lashes out at him. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Neither opponent was landing a hit on the others body. "Ahh! You bastard." Ami says as a tentacle forces its way through her arm. 'Damn. He got me. If I could only land one blow I could take his soul and lock it in my sword forever.' Thinks Ami. She slashes away but to no avail. Ami finally lands a blow on Naraku and smiles at his small wince. "Your mine now." Ami says with a smirk. Her sword glows a dull red as it tries to force Naraku's soul from its body. "Foolish Ami. I am made up of many demons that each have their own soul. You'll drain your own power before you drain mine." Naraku says smugly. 'Damn! He's right. What can I do? **Touch your mating mark. If you do Sesshomaru will come to help.** I will.' Ami thinks as she frantically touches the mark. "He won't be able to help you." Naraku says. A sickening crack is heard when his tentacle shoots through the bone is Ami's already injured arm. She cries out in pain. "Where is my Koushaku? Tell me you evil bastard!" "No. I don't think I will. The only way to save him is to kill me."

Sesshomaru felt a jolt of pain that was not his own. His instinct told him that Ami, and his baby were in trouble. He caught Naraku's scent and quickly but calmly ran to the battle scene. He arrived in time to see Ami hit in the stomach and cough up blood. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. "Naraku." "Ah Sesshomaru. How nice of you to join us." Naraku says as he picks up a bruised Ami by the collar. "Put her down." Sesshomaru snarled. "Oh. I've touched a nerve have I?" Naraku said as he roughly threw Ami onto the ground. Ami groaned and tried to move. She fell back down. Sesshomaru briefly looked at Ami. Then drew Tokijin. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru then back at Ami. Ami's eyes were beginning to bleed red. Her nails were growing longer and teeth sharper. Sh transformed into a giant dog with twin blue tails. "Do not lay a finger on my loved ones!" She exclaims while rushing to Naraku in a fury. She barely dodged a tentacle coming her way. She turned and stood next to Sesshomaru baring her fangs. "Where is my child?" Sesshomaru asks. "Find out for yourself." "You bastard" Ami says with blood still trickling down her mouth. She ran at him and managed to bite his arm which caused miasma to fill her mouth. Ami yelped in pain and jumped back. "Kukuku. That miasma will take effect." Naraku smirked evilly. He reached for the jewel around her neck. Sesshomaru growled and clawed at Naraku's hand. "Don't touch her." he snarled. "A little protective are we?" Naraku sneers. Ami slowly turns back into her normal self. "Please, Sesshomaru find our baby boy. Forget about killing Naraku. Just find our baby prince." Ami whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness. Naraku smirked as he said "She is dying. You were too late, Sesshomaru." Naraku says as he disappears in a swarm of Saimyosho. Sesshomaru lifted Ami off of the ground. "No. She'll be okay. She will." he said to no one in particular. Ami's breathing became rigid and shallow. She spoke to Sesshomaru her voice barely audible, "I am dying. I can feel it. Please save Koushaku take care of our family. Send Rika my thanks for training Kizu." "Don't give up. You aren't leaving. You aren't goin to die." Sesshomaru said. Ami gave a weak smile before coughing up more of her own blood. "Yes, I am dying. I accept my fate." "No! No, don't talk like that. I could save you. I could revive you."

Another meek smile from Ami. "No, it wouldn't work. The miasma is destroying my internal organs. Please, just hold me close during my final minutes and please keep our family safe." She says as more blood trickles down from her mouth. Sesshomaru bends down and captures her lips for one final time. He looked down at her with love in his amber orbs and Ami looked up at him and said "I love you,Sesshomaru." "I love you too, Ami." After this final display of love, Ami sighed her last breath and closed her emerald eyes for the final time. Sesshomaru vowed to keep their children safe and to never forget her memory. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru, The Great Taiyokai of the West, let tears fall from his sad, amber eyes. His tears dripped down to Ami's to face as one question passed his lips, "Why?" He returned home and gave his beloved Ami a proper burial. Sesshomaru murdered his sister Rika after finding out that she had been on Naraku's side the entire time. Kizu was never the same.

This has been the story of the life, love, and death of Ami Taisho.

* * *

Thnx 4 reading...plz review 


End file.
